Surreal redemption
by MomentoMori18
Summary: It's been a short time since the death of Scar and Simba's tule as king at Pride Rock. Meanwhile, the hyenas are still dangling at the bottom of the food chain, hanging around the Elephant Graveyard, starving. Shenzi is the one who bears the memories most, still trying to get over many oddities including the proposal which happened during the battle for Pride rock. What's in store?


"Ah my friends!"

"Friends? I thought we were the enemy. Or at least, that's what I thought I heard. Edd?"

Many events had happened for the mischievous Hyena trio who hung around the treacherous Elephant Graveyard,"dangling at the bottom of the food chain" as Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena had proclaimed a little after they had attempted to chase after that nuisance of a lion cub- Mufasa's son, whatever his name is, and stopped mid-chase after Banzai had injured himself with many a sharp thorn just below the cliff's edge before turning back. By then, the King had been dead- partially their fault with no regrets after tempting promises of a bountiful land, nearly trampled by a stampede but of course, it was their former boss and supposed future king Scar who got his ebony black claws dirtied in the end. All that work for absolutely nothing, Shenzi thought bitterly to herself as she scrounged about for something, so used to being starved that her stomach barely even grumbles anymore. After all, he did call them out as an enemy when he was facing that fully grown, red maned lion only to try to call them out as his friends again- but that was after she had experienced possibly the most bizarre moment in her life: being proposed to by this clown of a meerkat! Though she had to admit he had some radical moves, it didn't really sway her mind from wanting to consume him and his fat warthog friend after.

But then he also ended up pulling that trap which only brought her and those two other idiots, Banzai and Ed along with the many other Hyenas he rounded up and used as an army at first, deciding instead to eat him up; turning against him as he did to them. A good majority of friends, enemies, and others had been engulfed by the flames which danced and crackled around Pride Rock as well, leaving the three and maybe a good handful or two of survivors. After all, they didn't get any food or water during his short reign- just barren lands and a drought. Even then, even now she knew Scar was not a filling meal to keep her lasting forever; and being such a lean lion to begin with, one can put together that simple equation with ease. As she growled lowly to herself while these bittersweet memories coursed through her mind. The spotted hyena shook her head slightly, loosing a little bit of her usual cool while the other boys in her small pack were more than likely roughhousing and blaming one another for this and that as the sounds of Ed's maniacal laughter and Banzai yelling at him to shut up was heard loud and clear from close by. Honesty, withering away to nothing and for what price? And if they think about it, it's not like they were really in the wrong- they just needed food like every other animal didn't they?

And even then, they had all been manipulated; promised their one true desire. It wasn't even to really kill Simba or Mufasa, it was just to "never go hungry again" as Scar put it. But what did they get? What happened? Oh just betrayal and a meal and that was definitely better than nothing though it's not to say she felt any better or worse about it as she thought back on the battle for Pride Rock- after all, it's the food chain, circle of life, whatever it's called nowadays. No, that wasn't worth looking back on. Shenzi snapped back into reality, hearing those two numbskulls continue going at it, her annoyance growing quite rapidly. Turning her back and heading back inside the massive skull, she narrowed her eyes slightly at the two ruffians who growled and barked as they tumbled and scratched over the other, lips bared to reveal gloriously sharp teeth. "Will you knock it off?!" She yelled, inwardly glad to see them both stop immediately once the word was given, Banzai sitting while Ed was happily munching on his ankle. "Well he started it!" He exclaimed, attempting to make himself appear to be the more innocent which honestly, didn't phase the female either way as she approached. "Look at you guys! No wonder we're danglin' at the bottom of the food chain." She scowled, earning an equally distasteful look mirroring back at her. "Man I hate hangin'." He agreed, a little drool hanging from his lower lip which he didn't even try to wipe away with a paw until a little later as he listened to his leader of their small pack speak up once more. "Yea..you know if it wasn't for those lions, I bet we'd be running all over the place." Shenzi responded with an incredibly sour tone, though there was a little bit of disappointment mixed with hope around the last part, shoulders hunched over and a bit of a pout forming around her lower oil-coloured lip.

"Man I hate lions!" Banzai exclaimed, sharp teeth bared angrily at the thought as he sulked and dwelled in said freshly reapplied anger a little longer. "And they're so pushy." She agreed, tsk-ing at the mere thought, sparking a slight touch of humour to pull themselves away from their negativity. "And hairy!" "And stinky!" By this point, the whole trio was starting to grin and joke, using this said dislike for the lions and lionesses as just a mere joke to poke a little fun at to dwell for their own twisted, dark amusement. "And man are they-" "ugly!" Both Shenzi and the other fellow spotted hyena said this in unison, breaking out into a fit of hauntingly loud, cackling laughter as it echoed all around their dusty bone of a home and all throughout the Elephant Graveyard.


End file.
